A Twin Centuries Apart
by ziandra
Summary: Raya is Raven's twin. But somehow she ended up in ancient Egypt and became apart of the royal family. yea, i know i'm weird. DEAL WITH IT :D Anyways, i'm not an expert on Ancient Egypt. I apolagize right now for anything that may be incorect.
1. Prologue

A Twin Centuries Apart

Prologue

Time is always moving forward. Nothing stays the same. Everything is in constant change. You cannot rewind time, except for those special cases. I happen to be one of those special cases. I never knew I could travel through time until the day I did, when I was thinking of the future. I was looking up at the sky sitting on my windowsill as you would call it. Then everything became blurry, there was a bright light, then the haze disappeared. My surroundings had changed. I wasn't surrounded by a dessert, I was… surrounded… by a field of grass. I knew I could teleport, but this didn't feel like teleporting, besides the buildings in the distance looked like nothing I had seen, and that includes the time I went to Rome. Everything felt different. The minds I were hearing were not in a language I remember learning, but I somehow understood what was said. I looked through the people's eyes. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Where the hell was I. everything was different. There were things I didn't even think were possible. How could people have a sun-dial on their wrist that was not controlled by the sun? Was Ra okay with this? Nothing made any sense. I dug around in peoples' minds to figure out why everything was so wrong. I found out I was not in my time anymore or even close to my land. I was somewhere called America. And the year was 2010 A.D. apparently I lived in B.C. the year I was not entirely sure. How could this have happened? It wasn't the time period that was freaking out about. I could do many things, why not teleport through time? It was more of everything was wrong. The clothes people wore… were so different. I can't even think of a good word for it. The thing I was freaked out about the most was that they didn't believe in the Gods.


	2. Chapter One: My Creation

_**Here are some information on Ancient Egypt**_

_In ancient times Egypt was called Kamet (meaning: Land of the Black Earth)_

_The story takes place in The old Kingdom (2700-2200 B.C. or 3__rd__-6__th__ Dynasty)_

_The capital is Memphis (also where the story will take place)_

_Gods_

_Ra: the sun_

_Osiris: king of underworld and God of resurrection_

_Set: lower Egypt (chaos)_

_Horus: God of sky then the world_

_Bes: music, dance, war, slaughter_

_Isis: mother god (god of woman, magic) and guide to the underworld_

_I will include any further needed information needed_

* * *

_**You don't have to know anything about ancient Egyptto read the story**. I'm looking stuff up._

* * *

**Chapter One: My Creation**

I'm Raya, Mortal Goddess of both darkness and light, healing and blood. My creating wasn't really supposed to happen. Set started the whole thing. He was angry for being banished to the depths of Kemet, though he really did deserve it. He did murder his own brother several times, in which Isis, his wife, brought him back to life. Osiris was initially the ruler of the world, but when he died his son Horus, God of the sky took his place. Osiris then became the king of the underworld. Set wanted revenge, he wanted to be the ruler. So he decided to create me. He wasn't the only one to be a part of me. Ra helped Set steal some magic from Bes. He was only supposed to bring the part of war and slaughter to him, but a bit of good mixed in as well, including some light from him. Set put everything evil into me that he could think of. But when he was mixing all the ingredients together, Osiris discovered what Set was up too. He immediately informed his son Horus. Horus knew Set had to be stopped. But stopping me from getting created would be difficult. Why not add some more ingredients to my mixture. At the last moment possible, Osiris, Horus, and Isis put in some of their magic. Osiris, made me partly human, Isis made me female, and Horus game me knowledge of what was right and wrong. But I still was not without the darkness.

When set was banished once again and stripped of all his powers I was born, or rather took on my form. I was born asleep. I was not to be woken until I was in the land of Kamet. My skin was deathly pale. My hair and eyes were of a strange color, violet. And it appeared that I had some sort of mark on my forehead, in the shape of a diamond. I really don't remember any of this happening. But, well I was just a baby, just born or made, and was asleep. Most people don't remember their early years, so why should I be any different. I'll tell you why, because I'm a Goddess. I guess the only reason I don't remember is because I am partly human, half to be exact. I sometimes forget that I'm human, that I do have human qualities.

Isis was the one who brought me to my home, to my family. I was given to the Pharaoh's first wife, who could not bear children. Isis told my mother Nafrini about my birth, and warned her to protect me from anything vile. She fell to the Goddess's feet and wept for joy, "I promise to keep her safe". Then Isis said "Raya will not need to be protected long, just until she can protect the world from Evil". At the time my mom didn't know what that meant. Assuming my name was Raya because that's what Isis called me, I was named that.

I grew up a princess, not a spoiled one like my half sister Zahara, though she wasn't really my half sister because we were in no way related by blood. She loved to be adored by others, and she was, but not as much as me. And she was really jealous about that. Naturally, I was to be praised and worshiped more, I was half goddess. Plus I really did care about the people. I protected them. I liked knives, blood, fighting, attending sports competition, exploring and learning while my sister pretty much disliked all them. She liked jewelry, clothes, telling others what to do, sex (it was amazing that she wasn't pregnant yet) and other things I disliked. She was the sun and I the moon. Zahara's brother Thabit, who was next in line for the throne, was poorly educated. He had plenty of good teachers; he just didn't pay attention, or have the desire to learn. Yea, he wanted to be king, who wouldn't want to, but I thought he was too naïve for the job. I would be a good candidate. No, the perfect person. There was only one problem. Pharaohs are always male. Maybe since I am a mortal goddess I will be pharaoh. After all, I was the firstborn. I know Rashida would be very displeased. She's my father's second wife. I know my father, Nakhiti would approve.

* * *

_**The Meanings of the Egyptian names**_

_Nafrini: She Brings Beauty_

_Zahara: Flower_

_Rashida: Righteousness_

_Nakhiti: Powerful_

_Raya is actually Hebrew. I thought I just made it up, but apparently not. It means friend._


	3. Chapter Two: My Early Years

Thank you sdo much for reading my story. i really appreaciate it.

_in the last chapter i forgot to tell you that Thabit's name means strong._

_:-D_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: My Early Years_**

I first started showing signs of my powers at around twenty months. I was asleep in my mother's arms, wrapped in a thin cloth. She was taking a walk in the moonlight with guards and servants surrounding her. It was still very warm outside. My mother shifted me to her other hip, which woke me slightly. I gave a small yawn and looked up at her sleepy eyed. She looked down at me and smiled. She then pulled my fingers out of my mouth. I eagerly grasped a finger. I was more awake now and making gurgling noises. My eyes lit up white and some blackness covered my tiny fists. I giggled. Something in a servant's had was blown up into pieces. Immediately I stopped giggling. The loud noise had startled me. I did not cry though. My eyes weren't glowing anymore, but my hands still were.

Mother was astonished. She knew I would have some ability, but wasn't sure what. My Father praised me, then the Gods. Rashida wasn't even sure what to think. I do remember sensing some jealously from her, not that I knew what the feeling was at the time. I may not remember my creation, but I do remember first opening my eyes and looking at my mother's tear stricken face.

That night ten amulets were left for me. By who, we can only guess Isis. A letter was left, saying these talismans were made especially for me and that they would help me keep my powers in control for three years. That I had until then to be able to somewhat control myself. It also said to teach me to meditate and that my special magic words was Azarath Metrion Xinthos.

I started meditating after I took my first steps on my own. Azarath was my first word spoken. I practiced every day under the watchful eyes of our best magicians. My father took much pride in me as did my mother. Rashida did not.

My first successful flight was when I was three. I no longer wobbled in the air, or fell randomly, or flew out of control. My teleporting began a year before. The first time was really scary. I had no control, and kept disappearing and appearing in other places randomly. It made me dizzy. There were times I didn't even know if these thoughts and feeling were even mine. I couldn't seem to be able to stay out of people's heads.

At three the amulets stopped controlling most of me. Things were constantly breaking then. Most mornings I woke up in a different spot than I had been sleeping. It was starting to get on my nerves. That's when I decided to meditate for hours on end until I could control it. I didn't stop for days. The only breaks I took was to eat, and use the bathroom, and occasionally a nap. Meditating was almost like sleeping.

When my father's other wife was impregnated, he was filled with joy. He was hoping for a son, someone who could take on the role of pharaoh after him. I knew right away that she was going to have a boy. I didn't tell anyone. I was hoping I was wrong. I was afraid if father had a son, I wouldn't be as important anymore, and wouldn't get to spend time with him.

When Rashida gave birth I helped. She was in so much pain and was bleeding too much. She was going to die if I didn't do something. Everyone including I was crying. My eyes lit up white, then my hands. I held them over Rashida. I healed her. I ceased the bleeding. I kept her alive. I also made sure my little brother was healthy. When I was done Rashida pulled me into a tight hug and thanked me over and over. I continued to cry in her shoulder.

From the time Thabit could walk he followed me everywhere. He liked it when we played hide and seek. I always made sure I was in a spot he could find me. he never wanted to be away from. It only lasted six years. When he was almost seven, he found something he even liked better, sword play and playing with weapons. I'm pretty sure letting a seven year old boy play with knives was unsafe. And when he cut himself and ran crying to me it only proved my point more.

Then Zahara was born. I was twelve at the time and Thabit around seven. Thabit was sure that he hadn't seen anything more beautiful when he first looked at his little sister. That at first made me a bit jealous. I thought I was the most beautiful girl in Kamet, though I only thought that because that's what everyone said, and I believed it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Future?

_I really enjoy writing this story. i hope you enjoy it too._

_Chapter Three: …The Future…?_

* * *

There I stood, in bewilderment, still in this field of grass. My eyes were still huge, with my jaw partly open. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and shook my head, riding my mind of all thoughts, so I could become neutral. My eyes slowly opened. 2010 A.D huh, well that meant I was somewhere between 4,200 to 4,700 years in the future. That's a long time. But how could both times be going on at the same time? Was that even the case? Looking around only made me more curious. But how was an ancient princess supposed to go exploring through a city in the future? I obviously couldn't go dressed like this. But I probably didn't even have any clothes that would be considered okay in this time period.

I wasn't really sure what to do. I felt dumb for not knowing what to do. I always knew what to do. But right now I had no clue. I gave a sigh, I was going to have to find something to wear, something less exotic, something that was simple. I had to get home, but how. I wasn't even entirely sure how I'd gotten here. I took in a deep breath released it slowly than began to think of home, my family, the sand, the river, the city, everything that was there.

Everything around me began to fade, a light blinded me, then everything came back to focus. I sat there on my windowsill. How did I…. maybe I just don't want to know. My feet touched the ground, and I ran to my closet and began rummaging through all my clothes. I threw one thing after another out onto the floor. I finally found it, in the back of my closet. I pulled it out and held it up to myself. This would work. It was a simple light blue gown. I set it on my bed then went to taking of my jewelry; all of it, my earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and hair jewelry. I took off my dress and let it drop to the floor. Then I put on the simple gown. I looked at myself, in the mirror, carefully examining myself. That's when I remembered my hair and eyes and birthmark on my forehead. I could easily get rid of my birthmark with makeup, but my hair and eyes. I could leave my eyes alone, but what about my hair. nobody in the world has violet hair like mine. What was I supposed to do. I could put a cloak on and keep the hood up, but I'd look funny, well I was going to look funny with whatever I did. Eventually I decided to leave my hair alone.

I mixed some ingredients in a bowl to make a cream that was the same color of my skin. I wasn't really pale anymore because of the sun, but I still had very light skin compared to everyone else here… in this time. I rubbed the cream onto my forehead gently, until you couldn't see any part of it anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, for the last time to make sure everything was in place. To myself I looked normal… mostly since I still had violet hair. this would work. It had too.

Thinking of the future again and the grassy field I had stood in threw me trough time. I closed my eyes tightly. All this time traveling was beginning to make me feel nauseas. I felt like I was spinning and like it was never going to stop. My body jerked to a stop and I almost fell over. I stood there with my eyes closed just breathing in and out, calming myself, and ridding my body of this nausea. I decided to open my eyes on three. I was filled with curiosity, excitement, and even fear. Ugh, how I hate the feeling of fear. I had to remind myself that I had nothing to fear, that I could basically do just about anything and nothing stood a chance against me except the other Gods who were on my side, or rather I was on their side. There was no need to fear Set, he was locked away, again, forever, I think. I counted slowly, leaving a large pause between each count. One…Two…Three, my eyes opened and I glanced around me. there I was in that grass field again. I looked out into the open. There was the city.

My eyes relaxed as did all my muscles including those in my face. I hadn't realized I was tense. My mind became empty of all things. The only things that entered were basically everything I was seeing. I took a step towards civilization, then another, and another. I was doing it. I was walking towards a city in the far future. It all felt so surreal and… almost familiar. I was having déjà vu. But how was it possible that I had been here before, other than the time I randomly traveled here. No I hadn't been here before, I was certain of that, but then how did everything feel and look so familiar.

By the time I shut those thoughts out of my mind I realized I was almost there. I was Just about 9½ royal cubits away from the first real structure. I was nervous. Why was I so nervous. Why did I have all of these emotions. Something was going to explode. I wasn't supposed to feel that much. I needed to calm down. all these emotions in my head were annoying me. I had never felt this way before and I did not like it. I could've turned around and went home and gotten rid of all those feelings, but I didn't instead I kept them under control and kept walking forward. I counted down the royal cubits I had left to go. Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…zero, as I became closer to zero my pace slowed until I was barely moving. I was pretty much just palming forward. My breathing slowed and my heart beat faster in my chest. I closed my eyes as my hand reached out to touch the building. It was hard and cold and made of stone I think, or at least the lower part of it. Higher up it looked like wood.

As I walked along the side of the roads, in which strange machines rushed by noisily, the people gave me strange glances, but less than I thought would, which was good. These awkward looks at me was angering me. how dare they look at me, a mortal goddess that way. have they no shame. Do they no idea who I am, what I can do. I could kill them on the spot in like a second if I wished to. Then it dawned on me. they really had no idea who I was, what I was, what I could do to them. I wasn't in my land anymore, I was in there's. I was the stranger, not them. I guess they kind of had a right to look at me that way, but not entirely because I am still part goddess, but then again, they didn't know that and probably wouldn't have looked at me that way if they had known, but I wasn't about to tell them. This anonymous, normalness strange enough felt, well, kind of nice. For the first time in my life I wasn't the center of attention, and I actually liked. I had a kind of new freedom. I could go up to people and have a normal conversation, be treated just like everybody else. I had always wondered what it would feel like. Now I finally had a chance, though it wasn't in my home, or time period for that matter. This was a whole new place. I could anything here, well things I initially couldn't do at home, like really interact with the people by myself, go places without being at least watched from a distance. I'm not even sure why the watched me. they knew I was safe. Nobody could really hurt me. the only reason I could think of was because my father wished to know where I was or someone at least and for what reason I have no idea. If something were wrong I would sense it and be back in seconds, so why watch me?

* * *

_Ancient Egyptian measurements_

_Royal cubit=52.5 cm (5 m=500 cm=around 9.5 royal cubits)_

_Palm=7.5 cm_

**I hope these bits of information at the end/front of the story helps. let me know if i need to include any other info**

**thanks**


	5. Chapter 4: A Not so Ancient Princess

Chapter Four: A Not so Ancient Princess

* * *

The city was large. I thought my home was large, but compared to this, it didn't seem so big anymore. The buildings were so tall. It looked like they were touching the sky. Everything around me was bright, and noisy. There wasn't any quietness here, like at home. Here everything seemed busy and in a constant rush.

As the sun became closer to the horizon, the city began to quiet. Less people were out and about. I could actually see the city better, if that makes any sense. there were just so many people that I couldn't take in all the detail. Now with everyone heading home I could see everything clearer. I wanted to find the library now, but I really had no idea what language the writing was in, plus I could not speak the language. As I thought about the language problem part of my mind slipped from me and entered the minds of the people here. I blinked. The strange writing was becoming more familiar… and readable. "What did I do" I said quietly to myself. A second later I realized I hadn't spoken my language, or any of the other languages I knew. I had spoken… my mind searched for the word, the name of this language and somehow I found it. I had spoken English. I looked around myself. Everything I couldn't read before I was suddenly able to read. I don't know whatever I did, or what even happened, but I thank it. Now I can really explore.

The library held so many scrolls, except they weren't rolled up. My mind told me minutes later that these were called books, and that they did not just contain history, but contained stories, myths, made up things. There were many stories at home, but I don't think any of them were really written down. I looked at a box on a table and cocked my head curiously. Many people were at these tables, looking at the boxes. Each box showed a different picture, except the ones that nobody was at. So that's a computer I thought. Wait… how did I know that was a computer, how did I know that those scrolls were books. I knew absolutely nothing about the technology here. I didn't know what anything was called here. My mind was getting this information from somewhere, but where I did not know. I could feel, sense the source ever so slightly, but could not zero in on it and figure out what it was. Whatever it was felt familiar, felt… kinda like myself, most of myself, but with a few differences. Then the feeling vanished. I stood there totally confused.

I sat down at one of the computers, looked at it confusingly, then my body did the rest. My fingers typed on the keyboard, I don't even know what a keyboard is. It was like my body was releasing a memory I had been holding onto for my entire life. I could only guess that it was the Gods. For some reason they wanted me here, wanted me to understand what "here" was.

Whatever came to my mind I looked up. I looked at maps of the world which was strangely, round. I looked up myself, my family, anything I could think of. There didn't seem to be much information on my father's reign and there was even less information on me. I kept discovering one thing after another, which all seemed familiar, but I was sure I didn't know any of these things. Where I lived was now called Egypt. I was In a country called America. Those driving machines were cars. One thing after another kept imprinting itself in my mind. I was feeling overwhelmed. My eyes couldn't keep up with my brain. My brain couldn't even keep up with what I somehow felt I knew.

I eventually closed my eyes and just inhaled and exhaled, trying to comprehend everything. Somehow I knew a lot about this… place, but I had never been here before. Where was I getting this information. I opened my eyes. I was tired, no I was exhausted, not just physically from teleporting through time, but also mentally from all this information that was being stuffed into my mind. I gave a yawn. I needed to get home. Then a thought crossed my mind. What if I couldn't get home, what if I didn't have enough energy to get home? I gave a sigh. I'd just have to try.

When I stepped out of the library it was very dark and there was hardly anyone on the sidewalk. I walked for a short bit before I stopped, looked around, then tried to teleport home. It took so much energy just to get my mind to quit wandering and focus, to think of home. I was starting to sweat and I was breathing heavier. I was almost there, I could feel it. I pushed my energy out of me and I began to disappear, slowly. I was almost afraid that I'd be stuck between. What was this "between"? I gave a moan as the nausea set in again and the spinning started up. One moment I thought I was going to throw up and the next I felt solid ground beneath me. I knew I was in my room, but where in it I had no idea, not on my bed, … but I was too tired to care. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I rolled over onto me side and fell asleep right there, on the floor.

For the next few weeks I was quiet. I did not venture out of the palace. I stayed in my room mostly, meditating. I was trying to understand what had happened. My parents were worried about me, especially my mother. They did not see me often anymore and when they did, I rarely spoke. I seemed distracted to them. Any time my mother tried to talk to me, get my attention I shut her out. I would disappear, continue meditating. I didn't like ignoring her, but I needed to concentrate. I needed to find the source of my sudden knowledge. I needed to figure out why the future felt so familiar, kind of like a home. After a while I simply just meditated. I did nothing else. I didn't stop for anything. It was like I was in a trance. I couldn't stop, it was like I had no control. I started to see visions, of events that had already happened, I think, but it appeared to be almost in the future. Was my time not the present? Was I really just in the past?

I could sense my mother watching me. she was pleading me to wake up. No matter how I tried I could not. The visions continued. I was tired, I wanted to stop, to sleep, but my body wouldn't let me. my mother would not give up on me. she could tell I was struggling with something. My eyebrows were flurried, and my eyes were trying to open. My body was tense. I wanted it to stop. I was starting to grow afraid. I did not know what was happening.

Then I saw her… I saw Isis, the goddess who brought me to my home. She looked distressed. All she said to me was that I'd do the right thing. I didn't really understand what she met. Was Set trying to escape again?

Then my world grew dark. I collapsed to the ground and passed out, listening to my mother yelling my name. I was surrounded my darkness and the sound of my mother's voice calling to me. it was like I was trapped within my own mind. Then Isis's voice echoed around me saying "you must protect. You must be strong". Her words repeated themselves around me. a light blinded me, then I realized my eyes were open. The sun was blinding me. my body almost hurt. Doctors were in the room along with my family. Even my sister was present. How they got her to actually come I have no idea.

Zahara looked annoyed. I was probably keeping her from a date or something. Thabit looked somewhat concerned, and so did Rashida. This surprised me. usually it seemed like she despised me. She was jealous of me. she wanted her daughter to be the favorite princess of the people, she wanted father to pay more attention to her and Zahara instead of me. so why was she concerned. I always thought she'd be happy if something bad happened to me. maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Mother and father were very upset. I was the oldest, I was the perfect daughter. I was given to them by the Gods.

I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light. "what happened?" I asked. Everyone in the room became joyous that I was awake. Some of the doctors thought I was going into a coma. Nobody really knew what happened. My mother was the only one who knew the most, and all she had seen was me maybe trying to wake up, then me passing out. that was it. She knew of nothing else.

Mother was crying and holding me tight. She never wanted to let me go. She was beginning to think Set was beginning to take me over. She had prayed to the Gods, but no answer was given. "what happened" she asked trying to dry her tears. "I don't know…" I replied, " I was meditating, and I couldn't stop, I couldn't wake up. I was seeing things, events of the past I think". I paused. "Isis came to me" I said quietly and thoughtfully, "she was worried about something. She told me that I would do the right thing, to protect and be strong… I think there is a big battle ahead… between who I don't know, I only know I'm involved". My mother held me tightly. It appeared Isis had given me a prophecy.

After that incident I was never alone, not even in my own room. Even more guards were sent to watch me. this annoyed me. I had no time to myself anymore. Even with my family I was heavily surrounded by guards. There was never a time when they were all asleep. They took turns sleeping, making sure someone was always watching me during the night. I wasn't even sleeping anymore. The presence of so many bodies was too much. My senses was always sensing them and when it grew comfortable with one it moved onto the next one until it started all over, finding something different about the person to sense.

After a few months of this I had had enough. I was safe. Nothing else had happened so far. I could take care of myself. Even if Set somehow got some kind of a hold on me, he wouldn't be able to control me. I was too strong, I wouldn't let him, and I would fight it. Plus I would not be alone. The other Gods would help. He would not win. All of us working together is too much power for him to get through.

The next night I asked Father to give me more rein. I gave him many reasons of why I did not need them. One: nothing else had happened Two: I was more educated now, I knew what it felt like Three: I can be watched from a distance Four: I have no privacy Five: I am capable of protecting myself Six: I would sense any danger before anybody knew about it and Seven: the Gods were on my side. He told me he would think about it. He would have his answer tomorrow evening. I knew he would accept my plea. There was no way he could deny me of this wish. All my reasons were valid, he had never denied me anything before, though I have always been careful of what I ask and I knew my mother would talk him into it.

I wanted to visit the future again. I could not do that if I was being watched every second of my life. Yea I could disappear if I wanted to. Nobody can really control me, but I do not wish to disobey, or unplease anyone. I don't want to get in trouble, I only want to please, be a remodel for everyone.

I was slightly anxious the rest of the day. I wanted my question answered. I need to do something to get it off my mind. But that's kind of hard to do with all these guards around me all the time. Meditating didn't work, I could still sense them there and I could hear every little movement they made. Visiting the village would not work, they wouldn't let me talk to anyone probably. Practicing my powers wasn't an option. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with so many eyes on me. I'd be too distracted if I read. I wouldn't be able to draw with them crowding me. what could I do. I couldn't think of anything. There was always some reason I would not be able to do it because of them. This was growing tiresome. I almost considered teleporting away, but thought better of it. Father would not grant my wish if I vanished.

I sat outside all day, watching the busyness of the village, watching the flow of the river, counting the clouds. I was so bored. I didn't know if I could handle another day of this. I needed his answer like now.

I was so tired that night from not sleeping that I actually fell asleep. I didn't sleep very well, but at least I fell asleep. For most of the next day I meditated, or at least tried to. My eyes were closed the entire time, but I couldn't really concentrate, I couldn't find my center. Eventually I gave up. The sun was pretty high in the sky. It was late afternoon. I decided to watch Thabit's knife training. In my opinion he wasn't very good. He'd be killed in seconds on the battlefield. He was thinking about it all wrong. He was thinking too much. He wasn't letting his body guide him. His mind was too loud to let himself feel where the knife should go. I couldn't stand it anymore. He was doing terrible.

I got up and walked over to my brother to show him how it was done. I positioned his body different. I took his knife away from him, then told him to move his arms in every direction the furthest he could go slowly. He looked at me like you-know-this-is-beginners-stuff-right. I ignored the look and told him to just do it. He obeyed and began moving his arms. "Slower" I said, "and stop watching where your arms are going, look at me and only me". he raised his eyes from his arms and focused on me. "now" I began, "close your eyes, clear your mind and feel the way your arms move. Let them guide you, not your brain" he couldn't clear his mind enough. He didn't understand what I was trying to accomplish. "listen to my voice" I said softly, "open your ears and only concentrate on my voice, nothing else. Let your mind relax. Take deep breaths and relax your muscles, but continue to move your arms". it was actually starting to work. He was moving more fluently, naturally, and relaxed. I sang to him, all his favorite songs softly, making him have to strain to hear me.

Thabit's master watched in amazement. He really thought Thabit would never be able to master the ways of the knife. He had grown frustrated with him. He hadn't figured out what Thabit was doing wrong. It took me seconds to figure out what was wrong, and I was a girl. Girls don't play with weapons, well except me. I was the only one who was actually encouraged to learn. But I was also not normal. I had great power in me. I felt like it was my duty to protect everyone. I thought that was why I had been given to my mother.

I stopped singing and he continued on surprisingly. His mind was still relaxed. Then I began to sing loudly. It brought him off balance for only a few minutes before he went back to his clear mind. I smiled. I knew he could do it. He just needed some different guidance. "stop" I said loudly. He stopped immediately and opened his eyes slowly. His expression was one of surprise. He had never done anything like this before. It felt nice. He smiled at me, bowed his head and thanked me. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to be very proper. I walked up to him and gave him a nudge. "you look ridiculous bowing down to me" I laughed, "you don't need to. You're my brother". His head rose and he smiled at me then hugged me. I hugged him back. I didn't want it to end. He hadn't hugged me in a long time. I pulled away from the hug then told him that until he could keep a clear mind with loud noise and move around the room at the same time he could not hold a knife. He gave me a pout. "But…" he tried to protest. I looked at him sternly and he shut his mouth and did not say another word. "There is no use in using a knife if you cannot use it properly" I said sternly but in a soft, warm voice. I didn't want him to think that I was trying to boss him around. I just wanted to see him succeed and I knew he wouldn't if he didn't follow my advice.

I left him then. It was growing close to the time father would tell me if my wish would be granted, and I wanted to look my best when he told me. I wanted to show him that I could be proper when I wanted to. Servants helped me bathe. The guards stood somewhat near only half looking at me. it didn't really bother me. I had nothing to hide, I had no shame. After I was dried sweet scented oils were applied to my skin and a bit of paint to my lips to have some color. I was dressed in a glowing white gown. Most of the gown was completely see through except for my private parts. That was the only thing that was completely covered. When my hair had been brushed they arranged it high on my head in a kind of bun with the ends of my hair able to flow. Then they curled the ends of my hair to give it a more waterfall appearance. Heavy jewelry was hung around my neck, large earrings were put in my ears. A golden sash with sapphires on it was tied around my waist in a V shape. Blue and White looked the best on me as did a touch of gold. A very small headpiece was placed on my head. I opened my eyes then examined myself in the mirror very closely. Nothing could be out of place. Everything had to be perfect when my father called for me. I thanked my servants and released them. They bowed and left quietly. The main guard told me I looked lovely. I only gave him a slight nod. I didn't really want to hear any of their voices. I wanted them gone.

It was an hour before a servant was sent to fetch me. I made my way gracefully to his throne. I wasn't even floating in the air. I wasn't usually that graceful on my feet, so usually I floated about a finger off the ground, but I did not want to do that. I wanted to prove to everyone including myself I could very graceful on the ground, not just in the air. I was surprised with how well I was doing. I hadn't stepped on my dress once yet, and wasn't about to start now. I stood up straight and appeared relaxed. I was making it look easy and it didn't really feel that hard either. I was happy with myself. My parents would be surprised to see me this way. I rarely dressed this way, even when I was kind of supposed to. I had never been one for looking fancy and elegant. I was too busy running around and studying.

One of my guards announced me into the room. Everyone seemed surprised by my entrance. I walked slowly and peacefully up to the throne where I stopped and let myself fall slowly to my knees and bowed my had. Then I greeted my father, mother and Rashida. Nobody seemed more surprised than Rashida. She was totally taken aback. My mother gave a slight smile and my father's eyes sparkled with acceptance. I had done good, very good. If his answer had been no before I would have just changed it to a yes.

He stood, took a few steps closer to me then asked me to rise. I stood up and lifted my head and looked at him. "I don't think I have seen you dressed this way in a very long time" he said. "have I pleased you father?" I asked. He smiled, "yes. Yes you have. You have done well my daughter, Raya". "Have you an answer, father?" I asked politely. "yes" he said, "and I believe you will be very happy with my decision". I then knew his answer was yes. I was filled with excitement, but contained it and looked calm and proper on the outside. He paused a bit before he said "I have decided to grant your wish, Raya, but on one condition". That last part surprised me. I had absolutely no idea what he had in mind for me to do. I didn't say anything. I waited for him to continue. It seemed like a long time before he continued, "I am planning to have your sister Zahara travel across the Great Green Sea to experience foreign cultures, to understand the world better, and promote my name across these foreign lands. It is my wish that you go with her, not only to protect her and keep her out of trouble but also to educate her and further her understanding". My eyes almost widened in surprise, but I caught myself. A princess, especially one part Goddess should never be got off guard, or at least show it. I nodded my head, "I would be pleased to accompany her".

My thoughts were totally different in my mind. Travel with Zahara across the sea. Was he insane? Yea I could do it easy enough, but Zahara… she wouldn't be very happy to go and would even be more displeased to know I was to be a kind of teacher and guide to her. She would hate it. How was he even going to get her on a boat. She would refuse I knew. Somehow she'd get out of it, like she always did. Oh No, I wasn't going to let her get out of this one. She was going weather she liked it or not. If I had to drag her then so be it. This might be almost fun… and hilarious. Without me Zahara would be dead. She didn't know any other language than her own, she couldn't write very well and had absolutely no people skills. She expected everyone to listen and abide to her needs. There it would be different. She would not be the one in charge, she would be the stranger, the lower person. I almost started laughing. I could just picture Zahara getting into all sorts of trouble. Sure we'd have guards, but we still had to tolerate their rules. Since we were strangers, and royalty, it would be most important to make a good impression. Father wanted their alliance, so he could call on them if there was a major battle against him. Why he needed them I don't know. He had me, was I not enough. Apparently not. But there were other reasons I knew. He wanted good trade between us and especially no war. He wanted to be seen as a good Pharaoh or king as they would call him there.

I bowed before I left. No guards followed me. oh how happy I was not to have them swarming around me. it felt so nice to have freedom again. I went straight to Zahara's chambers. I didn't bother to nock. I knew she wouldn't answer. She was a bit busy at the moment. With whom I don't know or even care. I swung the door open, then told the young man sternly to get out with my eyes glowing slightly. I wanted to make sure I persuaded him to leave all the way. as he left, my sister glared at me with anger. Before she could yell at me, I told her to hold her tongue as my eyes lit up more. She shut her mouth but continued to glare at me. "Don't worry. I know he'll come back" I said annoyingly while I rolled my eyes at her. She sat up and asked "what is so important that it can't wait another second. Someone better be dying." I chuckled slightly. It was sort of funny when she was mad, especially at me. "We're going on a trip." I said lightly. Her eyes narrowed even more, "are you serious. That's what you had to tell me. that was what was so important. I'm gonna… ugh, Get Out"! I gave her a slight smile, "what…? Do you not want to spend time with me… is that it?" she growled at me angrily. "Get Out" she repeated, "I am not going anywhere with you". "Then talk to father" I said in a annoying sweet voice. She almost threw something at me, but stopped herself. I then left and shut the door gently behind me.

"that was almost too good" I said laughing out loud to myself. It was just too easy to bug her. She got on everybody else's nerves, so I believed she deserved a little annoyance once in a while. I gave a relaxed sigh as I closed my door behind me. I hadn't been in my room by myself in forever it seemed. I gave a yawn as I looked out the window. I was sleepy. I guess it was time for bed. I carefully took off all the jewelry and set in on a table. I untied the sash and laid it beside the jewelry. I slipped out of the dress and let it drop to the floor at the edge of the bed. That was when I saw a letter on my bed. I quickly put on my nightgown then crawled into bed. I picked up the scroll and untied the string around it. I opened it and read it. I starred at the letter. This had to be from Isis, or at least one of the Gods. But why tell me in a letter? The letter said that I would be starting school on the day of January the fifth, 2011. So I was supposed to attend a school in the future? Was that even possible? How was I to live in both time periods. There was no way this would work. Plus time traveling was tiring. It took a lot of energy. I wouldn't be able to go every day. The city I was supposed to go to didn't even sound like a real city. Where the heck was Jump City? Further down on the paper there was a spell written out. it was a spell that would somewhat alter my appearance, like my birthmark, hair color and eye color if I wanted it changed. So that was how I would fit in. But still how would this work. That's when I remembered that whatever day I went to school it would still be in the future. I wouldn't have to go every day. I'd only have to appear on the right day so it seemed like I was going every day. does that even make sense. oh well. I'll figure it out… eventually.

* * *

_Egyptian measurements_

finger = 1.875

Great Green Sea= the Mediterranean Sea


	6. Chapter 5: tittle too long

**Chapter Five: is there something wrong with the way I dress?**

It felt absolutely wonderful to wake up with no one surrounding me. The past few days had been very enjoyable, since there were no eyes technically on me. I slipped gracefully out of bed and pulled a somewhat simple white tunic over my head. The clothing reached just below my ankles. I tied a gold beaded sash around my waist several times. I smoothed out my tunic over my body then proceeded to get ready for the day. Today I was going to try to go to school. I brushed my silky long hair before I stroked the makeup across my face. Thick black lines outlined my beautiful eyes and a light blue was brushed softly across my eyelids. I painted my lips a slightly darker shade of the natural color of my lips. After I was finished I starred intensively at myself in the mirror. This would have to do. It was so completely simple. I wanted more color and jewelry, but the way the people dressed now was completely different from those of the future. As much as I hated dressing this way, I had to at least try it.

I glanced over at the letter I had received several days ago. Should I use it? Did I really want to alter my appearance? I suppose I don't really have a choice. If Isis didn't want me to change than she wouldn't have given me the spell to do so. I would follow the Goddess's hidden instructions faithfully. I reached my hand out and the letter quickly floated over to it. I held it gently between my fingers for a moment, just starring at it. I was nervous. I was actually nervous. How could this be? The great and powerful half Goddess-half human princess was almost terrified. I wasn't afraid of anything… or so I had thought. But to be afraid of something so simple… so easy… just seemed pathetic. But was it really that simple. I was time travelling into the future to go to school and pretend to be normal. There wasn't a day in my life where I had pretended to be normal. There was no point… here. But there, it was everything. Isis wanted me to do this and do this I would. I trusted her more than I feared the time after.

I pushed my anxiety away with a deep relaxing breath. I unfolded the piece of white paper. I was slightly confused as why it wasn't a scroll. I shook my head. I must concentrate. I read the spell aloud, carefully, making sure nothing was mispronounced. In magic, pronunciation was important. One itty-bitty slip up could be disastrous and perhaps even deadly. My eyes shut halfway as a chill ran down my spine. The air around me was suddenly so cold. Each change happened slowly. The diamond upon my forehead sunk into my skin until it could no longer be seen. My hair darkened, making it look almost black.

I breathed in the crisp air deeply. My lungs almost froze from it. All hairs were standing on end from this coldness and the odd sensation of my body changing slightly. It almost seemed to last for hours, but in reality was probably just a few minutes. One second I was freezing and the next I was warm, like normal. I didn't dwell on this or the differences on my body. I simple closed my eyes and whisked myself forward.

Once again I felt like I was spinning. Nausea hit my stomach instantly. This was the part I hated about time traveling. Then the spinning suddenly stopped. Not feeling ground beneath my feet I opened one eye. Mist surrounded me. I was floating in the clouds? Why in Ra's name was I way up here? I gave a shrug and bowed to the sun as it became visible. I did not wish to anger Ra. He could have a temper when he didn't get his worship.

I let myself freefall for several minutes. The city below me was enormous. So many buildings appeared to be touching the sky. How were they able to build such high buildings? The architecture here was breathtaking. My body began to slow as I neared the ground. I pulled my body up so that I may land on my feet. I looked around me. Abandoned buildings surrounded me. I was surprised on how much wood was used here. Kemit didn't hold much wood so the people found other materials to use has building materials such as stone and mud. I couldn't see any trees nearby, so where did they obtain the wood?

I pushed these thoughts away. I had more important things to think about, like where the school was located. Before I had much time to think about it my body started walking. I had no idea where I was going but my body did? This made perfect sense. When I came out of the area full of abandoned buildings and started walking down the street I began to get strange looks in my direction. I pretended to ignore them, though I was far from doing a good job. My eyes had narrowed. I had never been judged this way before. Here I was nobody. It was beginning to drive me crazy. I breathed in the somewhat warm air deeply and held it for a moment before releasing it. I did this several times. The extra oxygen helped clear my mind. I didn't pay attention to where my feet were going anymore. I shut my eyes a quarter of the way and just walked.

When I stopped walking I refocused on my surroundings. I was in front of several buildings. A sign to the side read Jump City High School. I guess I'm at the right place. People around my age moseyed around boringly, waiting for classes to begin. I stood there for a moment, waiting for a sign to tell me what to do.

I found it when a beam of sunlight rolled across a certain building. Silently thanking Ra for his kindness, I moved forward, towards the building labeled Office. I opened the door and walked in tall, but still looked pretty lost. A somewhat plumb woman smiled at me and motioned me to her desk. I casually walked over. "Hello dear" she said, "You must be new here." I nodded my head softly, not saying a word. I was currently scanning my surroundings with my sixth sense. Again the women smiled at me and asked for my name. "Raya, daughter of Nakhiti" I left our tittles out thinking they were not important here. The women looked at me somewhat strangely then typed something into her computer. She rose her head to meet my eyes then say "there is currently no Raya Nakhiti in the system, however there is a Raya Roth." Roth, was that my new last name. It must be. Thank you for not mentioning that Isis. I quickly thought up of a lie. I smiled somewhat sheepishly "oh yes, Roth is my last name. Nakhiti is my father. Where I come from we say what family we come from. Sorry." She looked at me quizzically for a moment, and then nodded her head in approval at my lie. "Here we use last names." I nodded my head at her statement, glad she had bought it.

She looked back at her computer and pressed a button. A sheet of paper came out of the printer to her left. She lazily grabbed it then handed it to me. "This is your schedule" once again I nodded my head. Then a loud bell rung, making me jump. I hastily looked around for the bell, but did not find one. When I turned back to the women she was on the phone. I guess I'm on my own from here. I almost walked through the double doors, and would have if another person didn't open it for me coming in the opposite direction. I didn't lift my head from my schedule. I was too busy trying to figure out what these numbers meant. Every building and room appeared to be named after a number. How strange. Why didn't they use names or titles? Wouldn't it be easier?

I was thankful that all the numbers appeared to be mostly in order and not completely random. I was in 10th grade, what they called a junior here. The piece of flat paper had a list of classes and a locker number with its combo. I eventually found the correct building after a minute or so. I entered the building and followed the main corridor, looking for my locker. When I found it I simply starred at it. How was I supposed to open this? I looked at the dial then the numbers on the paper then back to the dial. I slowly lowered myself to my knees eyeing my locker the entire time. My hand reached out for the dial then proceeded to move it to the first number then the next and then the last number. I pulled, but it did not open. I tried several more times before I was interrupted by a nice looking boy. He smiled at me and asked if I needed help. I nodded my head silently. He squatted, took the paper from my hands then began to turn the dial. He spoke out loud as he did so, giving me the directions: "spin clockwise pas zero and stop on the first number then spin counterclockwise and stop on the second number, then finally turn clockwise again and stop on the third number. "I watched him curiously, taking note of his directions. He then pulled the locker door open. He turned to me and smiled again, I'm Zachary by the way, but you can call me Zach. I gave a small smile in return, but before I could say my name he got up and left. I watched him leave for a minute before I put my attention back to the locker.

I stared into the rectangular box. There neatly stacked sat all my school supplies. I reached my hand for a notebook to examine it, but stopped when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey! I did not just see you messing with my man, did I?" I didn't turn around. I could see her clearly in my senses. She was fairly tall and slender. She wore a short skirt, tank top and flip-flops. Two of her friends stood slightly behind her and at her side. She gave me a minute to respond and when I didn't she grabbed the back of my tunic and pulled me away from my locker. She slammed me into the lockers behind me and put her hand on my chest. "Do I have to repeat myself" she sneered? I blinked and looked at her calmly, not fazed at all. "Who died and put you in charge" I said my voice way to calm and serious for her liking. Anger flashed across her face and she looked as if she might strike me, but then she smiled, "you newbie, have no idea who you are messing with. You must learn how this school works. She then brought her face close to mine, way to close for comfort and hissed "next time you do something wrong, you will be punished.

My eyes narrowed. Who was she to tell me, a princess, what to do. She obviously needed a reality check, because last time I checked I was the half goddess and she was the snotty peasant. She let go of me and backed up. She looked at me amusingly, like she had just seen me for the first time. She began to laugh, he friends followed her in suit. "What is she wearing?" said the girl on the right. "yea" commented the one on the left, "are you going to like some lame costume party?" "Girls" said the one in the middle, "I think this calls for humiliation."

My eyes almost flashed red and I almost growled. I had never been treated this harshly in my entire life and I did not like it. Not even my sister Zahara would dare to speak this way to me. Before I could say something, do anything a group had begun to gather around me, wondering what was going on. The mean girls took this opportunity to taunt me further on my fashion. I didn't understand what was going on. Everyone was joining in now. I couldn't figure out what was being said or what was even happening for that matter. For some reason I felt like crying. Yea, I actually wanted to get up and run away and cry. I transferred this confusion and sadness and humiliation into rage and hatred and became confident once again in seconds.

I stood up straighter, narrowed my eyes and yelled "enough. It is you who didn't know you are speaking to."My glare was set to kill. "You dare to threaten me?" I shouted, "You have no idea what I am capable of, how miserable I could make you lives. Do you have a death wish?" everyone was backing away. I stepped forward cornering the girl who had started it all. "Because if you do" I whispered eerily sweetly, "I am happy to take you out of your misery." The girl was practically shaking now, that I had brought up death.

Before I could say anything else, a bell rung. I pushed my face up against her so that I was breathing down her neck, "lucky for you the bell as rung and I must get to class" I growled through my teeth, "but if you dare to threaten me again, it is you who will be punished". I stood back up professionally grabbed my books and turned on my heel and began to walk down the hall, leaving them behind.

I didn't dare look back. Most of the anger was gone now and I was left with some despair and guilt. I knew I had gone too far. I was on their turf. I had to play by their rules. I could have handled that a lot better, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I gave a sigh. That had not been the first impression I had wanted to make.


	7. Chapter 6: Do Over

Chapter Six: Do Over

* * *

I continued down the hallway mostly looking at my feet. Only if I could just start over… Wait a second? Wasn't I in the future? Couldn't I just go back in time and redo it. I mean earlier today is still the future when you compare it to the time I'm from. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to dwell on this thought for a moment. I knew I was going to make mistakes, and I couldn't fix them all, but could I at least fix this. I thought about the positives and negatives of this decision. If I did redo this the positives would be that I would get my last name correct, find this building quicker, open my locker on my own so that this Zack guy wouldn't have to help me and then his girl wouldn't get mad at me and maybe if I was lucky she and her little posse wouldn't even notice me. The negatives was that time traveling made me nauseas and took a lot of energy. If I didn't go back and continued on the positives were that I wouldn't be nauseous and that I wouldn't be wasting any energy. The Negatives would be that everyone would look at me funny, even though they would probably do it anyway now they would have fear with it. It would be hard to have people trust me and want to be around me.

I had to do this. The Positives to this decision was a lot more than the negatives. I think I can live with the nausea and loss of energy. Those side effects were only temporary, but the others weren't. I disappeared right then and there. Nobody was going to remember anyways, so what was the point in leaving to hide and do it.

This time when I opened my eyes I was on the ground, though I was in the same spot by these buildings. I walked confidently down the street to the school. Sure my stomach was doing flip-flops and I was a bit tired, but at least I knew what I was doing. In the office I approached the same lady and this time said that my name was Raya Roth. She didn't even really look up to see who I was. She just boringly printed out my schedule again and handed it to me. I didn't even bother to thank her because I knew she wasn't even paying attention. I wasted no time in finding my locker again, and this time I turned the dial correctly the first time and opened my locker. I reached in to grab a notebook. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Zack leaning against the wall not far from me. I turned my head slightly and I could see that girl walking down the hall. She called out to Zack who in turn smiled at her and walked up to her. I turned my head back to my locker. So far, so good. Nothing dramatic had happened… yet. What did the rest of this day have in store for me?

I tried my best to blend in. It wasn't the easiest with the clothing I was wearing, but I did manage to keep quiet. Nobody really talked to me; they just kept glancing at me, which made me nervous. I did my best to ignore it. There was a reason I was here and I had better not blow it, like I had earlier, even though that didn't ever really happen to everyone here.

I better go shopping after school I thought. I needed clothes that wouldn't get me odd looks. I didn't like the strange attention. I was used to attention, but not this kind. I wasn't used to being judged, or at least not judged the wrong way. It was a whole new experience for me. I wasn't typically a quiet person, but that day I was anything but loud. I just wanted to hide, which was an unnatural feeling for me.

Some of the schooling was very confusing. Everything was so much more advanced and different terms were used. Science was used for everything, even for things that the Gods did. It was like they were nonexistent here. How was that possible? It didn't even seem like they were punished for not believing and not worshiping. How did this make sense to them? It made absolutely no sense to me.

I was happy when school was finally over. My mind couldn't handle anymore. I was so confused. I didn't think I could do shopping now. I needed out. I needed familiarity. I needed home, where things were completely normal, where everything made sense.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Hi Everyone.

I am sad to say that my laptop has been stolen.

:'-{

I doubt I will get it back.

Updates may not happen for an extremely long time because of this and also because I'm in school and will be for two years.

Thanks for your patience.

I really appreciate it.


End file.
